A study to evaluate the safety and tolerance of three fixed doses of delavirdine in combination with ZDV versus ZDV alone in HIV-1+ individuals. The efficacy of combination therapy with delavirdine plus ZDV versus ZDV alone based on changes in surrogate markers including CD4 counts, ICD p24 and p24 antigen levels etc. will also be evaluated.